Third Times A Charm
by Clairisant2000
Summary: This story follows First Choices and Second Chances. It tells how AJ and Porter are brought together at Clay and Mac's wedding and start a little romance of their own.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Third Times A Charm

AUTHOR: Clairisant, Brenda, and Suzanne

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Porter

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive.

CREDITS: A special thanks to our beta readers, Qupeydoll and Julie.

Chapter 1

Saturday, November 20, 2004

1900 EST

Las Vegas, Nevada

In the restaurant after Clay and Mac had taken off for their wedding night, AJ and Porter sat together sharing the table. Not quite sure how she was feeling about the situation of the two of them being left alone together, AJ asked, "Porter, would you like to dance or would you rather retire to your room?"

"No, I'm not ready to retire for the evening. I would love to dance with you," she replied.

Standing, he pulled out her chair and offered his hand to assist her to her feet. With a smile he led her onto the dance floor. The song that was playing was a romantic ballad that neither of them recognized, but they were enjoying the rhythm. "You dance as smoothly as Clayton does, AJ, for such a large man. Have you ever taken lessons?"

With a soft chuckle he told her, "No, but I was married, and Marcella enjoyed dancing, so I've done a lot of it. And there are all of those formal military affairs I am required to attend as JAG. But it's easy to look like a good dancer when I have such an elegant partner such as yourself."

Blushing, she whispered, "Thank you, AJ. That is the nicest compliment I've had in a long time."

Surprised at this refined lady's blush at such a simple compliment, AJ told her, "Well I'm a bit out of practice at delivering compliments, but if that's the nicest one you have received in a long time, it makes me wonder at the intelligence level of the men you've been dating."

"When I am required to attend formal gatherings, at which it would be inappropriate for me to attend alone, I have a select few escorts I call upon to go with me. However, I haven't dated since my husband's death."

Stunned, AJ said, "But Web…Clay told me his father died in '79! You mean you haven't had a date in twenty-five years?"

Embarrassed she replied, "No, I haven't. You see when I would compare them to my memories of Neville, they all fell so far short that it just seemed like a waste of time."

Smiling tenderly at her, AJ softly said, "It must be wonderful to have memories of someone that intense and marvelous. I wish I'd had a love like that in my life."

"Until you asked me why I hadn't dated, this is the first time tonight that I'd thought about Neville. Being in your arms is very distracting," she said with just the slightest hint of flirtation in her voice.

Grinning at what he thought was her teasing, AJ answered, "And we have only been dancing."

"Well it's still early yet," teased Porter back.

Gallantly AJ responded, "Well, we can dance till dawn if you wish, my dear Porter." After saying this he gave her a sweeping tour of the dance floor.

Feeling a little light headed from the speed of which he danced her around the room, combined with the several glasses of champagne she had had, Porter's mind was a jumble of thoughts. She realized that she actually had been flirting with AJ! And either she had done a bad job of it, because he didn't understand, or he was too much of a gentleman to take advantage of her. But for the first time in twenty-five years she actually wanted to see desire in a man's eyes for her. Being in this man's arms felt better than anything she could remember.

Noticing her cheeks were slightly flushed, AJ suggested that they sit the next dance out. At Porter's nod of agreement, he led her back to the table and asked, "Would you like some more champagne, or can I order something different for you?"

"It would be a shame to let this go to waste," she nodded at the bottle in the ice bucket sitting near their table, "since it is already here," and held out her glass to him.

Pouring the champagne for her, he smiled and thought how lovely she looked in the candlelight. Wondering how she would react to another compliment, he told her, "Your skin is as lustrous as the pearls you have around your neck, Porter."

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Burying her face in her glass of champagne, Porter attempted to hide her blush. When the band struck up an old Cole Porter tune, AJ offered her his hand and said, "Finally a song that I actually know the words to. Would you care to trip the light fantastic with me, lovely lady?"

Catching herself mid-giggle, she stopped when she realized that this must make her sound like a foolish young girl, so she held out her hand and once again joined him on the dance floor. "It would be impossible to trip in the arms of a man as practiced as you." Stepping close to him, instead of keeping the 'proper' distance, she laid her head on his shoulder and ran her hands up his chest to lock them behind his neck. Thinking all the while of the impressive muscles she could feel under his suit coat.

Surprised to find his date plastered against him, AJ nonetheless, wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as they moved sensually in time to the music. After another hour of dancing and a few more glasses of champagne, AJ suggested that he walk Porter to her room.

As they approached her door, Porter opened her purse to look for her key card. AJ paused and said to her, "I had a wonderful time this evening, Porter. Would you be offended if I gave you a goodnight kiss?"

At his comment, Porter's head popped up, and she looked him in the eye. "As long as you're not talking about a polite peck on the cheek."

With a slight grin he leaned forward and placed his hands on the wall behind her, he tenderly took possession of her lips. Knowing that he was probably being compared to her deceased husband, AJ filled the kiss with tenderness and caring, rather than passion. He wanted her to feel cherished.

Melting into the kiss, Porter wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to his. She felt a flush of passion that surprised her. In the past her other escorts had kissed her goodnight, but she had never felt the need to respond as she had now. Porter leaned slightly back and whispered against his lips, "Hold me, AJ."

Taking his hands from the wall, he placed them gently on her shoulders and let them slide caressingly down her back, pulling her body even closer to his.

Wanting to know if she still had the allure to elicit a physical response from a man, she sensuously moved her hips against his, hoping to feel evidence of desire.

AJ battled with himself to dampen his response to the woman in his arms. He knew that she didn't really want him, but that she might just be lonely enough to want to be held by a man. He deepened the kiss to see if that would be enough to bring her to her senses. His tongue sought entrance to her mouth, that he was sure would be refused.

With a soft moan, she opened her lips and invited him in. Tasting the expensive champagne on her tongue, he lovingly caressed it with his. As his hands moved to her hips, he pulled her even closer against him.

The elevator pinged open at the end of the hall and a middle-aged businessman walked towards them to his room. Seeing the two of them just a few feet down from the door to his room, he muttered, "Why don't you two take it into your room?"

Embarrassed, Porter stepped out of AJ's arms. He moved to shield her body from the man's view, "I apologize, Porter. I shouldn't have allowed a simple goodnight kiss to have gone that far."

Handing him the room key she said, "I enjoyed your kiss, and if you will come in, I'd like to show you just how much."

Opening the door for her, he allowed her to enter the room first, and looking into her eyes before he entered he said, "Porter, I have to tell you that I've been very affected by you this evening, and I'm very afraid that if I came into your room now, I would find it almost impossible to leave."

Taking him by the hand, Porter gently tugged him into the room and said, "It's been so long, I don't know if I am doing this right, but I am trying to invite you to stay."

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Porter, there is no right or wrong about it, I would just like to be sure that this is what you want and not…just the wine talking," AJ gently said to her.

"No, it's you I want, AJ."

Stepping inside the room and closing the door, AJ caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, tilting her face up to him, "As flattered as I am at you invitation, I have to ask, after all this time, why me, Porter?"

"It's time I put Neville's ghost to rest and live my life again. I'd like it to begin with you, if you're willing."

"Do you have any idea how your son is going to react to this?"

"What I do is none of his business, and I don't plan on telling him do you?"

"No, I don't intend to tell him, however, if we continue to see each other after returning home, there's a good chance he will find out."

"Are you asking to start an affair with me, or telling me this is just a fling?"

"Porter, I don't see you as a fling kind of woman, and I'd be honored to continue seeing you once we're back in Virginia."

"AJ, you're such a gentleman."

"On that note…should I be using protection?"

"I haven't been with anyone for twenty-five years, so there should be no health risk, and I don't think we have to worry about giving Clayton a little brother or sister," she said with a smile.

"Now that would almost be worth the injuries he would give me, to see," AJ chuckled. "On the other matter, the Navy gives me a clean bill of health every year, so I think we're safe."

"You know, we've spent a lot of time talking about it, and precious little time doing anything."

"Being a SEAL, I always considered myself a man of action," he said cupping her face in his hands, as he placed kisses on both of her eyelids. When they were both closed, he gently took possession of her mouth.

Wrapping her arms around him, she sighed in pleasure, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth. As the kiss heated up AJ could no longer control his body's response to the warm and willing woman in his arms. Taking his hands from her face, he wrapped them around her and pulled her closer to his body. Porter could feel the evidence of his desire for her, and knew the heady feeling of a man's desire once again.

As their lips broke apart to draw a deep breath, he nuzzled her ear and whispered, "You are so beautiful, Porter." Reaching up and slowing sliding the zipper of her dress down, AJ also carefully undid the clasp of her bra and brought his hands forward to gently begin sliding the dress off her shoulders.

At the feel of his hands on her naked flesh, she shivered with desire as the passion that had smoldered for so long, finally came to life, once again. Stepping backward slightly, she allowed AJ's hands to brush her dress and bra straps off her shoulders. As the dress pooled around her waist and the bra fell to the floor, Porter smiled up at him. She placed her hands at her hips and slid her dress and half-slip over her hips and let them fall. When they hit the floor, she stepped out of them, and her shoes, at the same time.

Standing before him in just her pantyhose, panties, and pearls, Porter reached for the buttons on his suit jacket, and told him, "It's my turn to see what lies beneath your clothes."

"Would you like me to assist you, or had you rather undress me yourself?" AJ asked her with a grin.

"It's been so long since I undressed a man, I think it would go faster with your help," she told him with just a hint of shyness.

As she unbuttoned his jacket, he toed off his shoes, and then reached up to begin to undo the buttons of his shirt as she slid his tie out of its neat knot. When he pulled the shirt out of his trousers to undo the last of the buttons, Porter was brushing the shirt off of his broad shoulders, so she could finally see the muscles that she had felt on the dance floor.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AJ took Porter into his arms for a kiss. As he did this, his hands found their way to her hips and he started to smooth her pantyhose off. Breaking off the kiss, he knelt down in front of her and gently slid the hose down her legs as if unwrapping a delicate present.

With her hands on his shoulders, her eyes closed to enjoy the sensations he was causing within her. It had been so very long since she had felt this burning desire run through her and she felt herself become damp at the thought of what was to come.

On his knees in front of her, AJ could see that her panties were darkening with the moisture that his action was causing. He looked up at her with a sensual smile and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and slowly started to inch them off of her.

Keeping her hands on his shoulders she stepped out of her undies and gasped when he leaned forward to place a kiss on her mound. Taking a step back she gave him a come-hither motion with her finger. AJ got to his feet and Porter stepped closer to help him out of his trousers. She unbuttoned and unzipped them, as they fell to the floor, she was a bit frightened at the size of the bulge that she could now see clearly in his boxers.

Stepping free of his pants and taking off his socks, AJ surprised Porter by lifting her into his arms. Taking a few steps, he carefully laid her on the bed, and before following her down, he removed his boxers. She lay there staring at the size of him and wondered what she had gotten into. It may have been over twenty years since she had been up-close and personal with a man in this way, but she would have remembered if Neville had been that large!

Opening her arms, she invited him into the bed, and he moved to join her. Once lying next to Porter, AJ said, "Tell me what pleases you, my lady."

Blushing slightly, Porter told him, "It's been so long, would you tell me what pleases you, AJ?"

"Pleasing, my lady, is what pleases me, Porter dear," he whispered to her as his lips drew near hers and took tender possession. It had dawned on AJ when he saw her blush, that she didn't know what pleased her after all these years. Taking the lead, he was determined to please her within an inch of her life before the night was over.

Caressing her shoulders as the kiss deepened, he slowly trailed his hands down to her still firm breasts. As he felt her nipples harden, he followed his hands with his lips, placing gentle kisses down her neck and onto her shoulders. He stroked the flames of her passion higher, when he took her nipples between his fingers and toyed with them ever so carefully, she moaned. It was his reward, and allowing himself a small smile before taking one firm nipple in his mouth, he knew that she would be doing a lot more moaning before the night was out.

"Oh, AJ! That feels incredible! Please don't stop!" she gasped.

"I don't intend to, my lady!" he smiled up at her, and took the other nipple in his mouth to give it the same attention as he had its twin.

Porter ran her hands up his back and pulled him even closer as he continued to lavish attention on her breasts. Her hands found his broad shoulders and massaged them as she began to writhe on the bed under him.

AJ, feeling her movements, gentled her with his hand on her tummy, and slowly slid it lower as her legs fell apart of their own accord. His fingers trailed through her curls to find that she was already wet with anticipation. Gliding one finger along her folds, he felt her gasp of expectation, as his finger found her clit and began to caress it.

As her breathing became labored, AJ left her clit and found his way to her entrance. His finger slowly stroked into her. He felt her tightness close around his finger as she screamed out his name, in climax.

Stunned, that she had come so quickly, his eyes met hers as she shuddered in his arms. "Have I pleased you, my lady?" he questioned softly.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh my, yes!" replied Porter breathlessly.

With a smile at her response AJ began trailing kisses down her tummy taking a moment to tease her belly button with his tongue. Giving it a couple of quick flicks to simulate what was to come later. Continuing down her body, he kissed his way to her mound and with his hands on her thighs, he spread her legs even further.

"What are you doing?" Porter asked in a stunned voice, raising herself up on her elbows.

"I was going to make love to you with my mouth, Porter. Hasn't anyone ever done that to you?" he asked with soft concerned voice.

"Heaven's no! Neville was the only lover I ever had, and he never did that to me," she explained.

"Most women, in my experience, find this very pleasurable. If you will allow me to continue, I'll stop any time you feel uncomfortable with what I'm doing, my lady."

"Then continue, my handsome knight," Porter told him, and laid herself back on the bed to await the pleasure he had promised.

AJ could sense that there was still a bit of tension in her, maybe it was trepidation at something new that was so very intimate. Keeping eye contact with her, he ran his tongue up her folds until he reached her clit and took possession of it.

Gasping, Porter shut her eyes, and savored the sensations that he was causing to run though her body. Never had she believed that a man would do this to her and now she never wanted it to end.

Just as she was getting used to the feeling of his mouth on her clit, AJ surprised her once again, by attacking her clit with his tongue. He fluttered it back and forth against her hypersensitive nub. It was as if there was a butterfly trapped between her legs. The incredible feelings this caused, were so over-powering that she didn't even notice when he slid a finger into her tight wet core. However, she did notice when he ever so carefully and gently began inserting a second finger into her!

She didn't know if she had ever been filled so completely, and then she remembered the size of his manhood when he removed his boxers. Porter knew he was taking the time and care of preparing her for the size of his shaft.

Gripping the sheet in her tight fists, she called out, "AJ, I never imagined anything like this. It feels like I'm going to explode!"

Lifting his head slightly, he met her eyes once again and grinned, "Then explode for me, my lady." He then went back to assaulting her clit and at the same time sliding his fingers in and out of her.

Feeling an overwhelming sensation begin to take possession of her soul, she was afraid to let herself give in to the feelings overtaking her. She reached out for AJ, clutching out at the air, searching for contact with him. "AJ, hold me! I feel like I'm falling."

Seeing her hand pleading for him to take it, AJ seized it and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Hold on, my lady, I'm here and you're safe in my arms, let yourself go."

Bending his head back to the task of pleasing her, he blew a soft puff of air onto her clit, which caused her to go spinning off the edge of the world. Grasping the sheets and calling AJ's name, she was sure she was falling through time.

When she had recovered enough to be able to speak, Porter looked at AJ and begged, "Make love to me now, dear heart."

As he rose to his knees between her legs, Porter could see that he was ready for the task she had pleaded for, but he was shaking his head 'no' and she couldn't understand why he would deny her this final act in their love making.

"Porter, you're still so tight, I'm not sure that you would be comfortable yet accommodating my size. I need to prepare you just a little bit more, before I enter you."

"I want to feel you deep inside of me," she moaned softly.

"Soon, my lady, soon," he assured her. Watchfully he slid two fingers into her again, and once he was sure she was comfortable with that, he lovingly added a third finger. He began stretching her tight entrance in preparation to taking her. When she was once again squirming in passion, as her desire built, AJ said, "Porter I think you're ready now, but I want you tell me if I cause you any discomfort and I'll stop immediately."

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I doubt it could be any worse than being a virgin again. Please just go ahead, I'm sure my body will adjust to you after a few moments."

"As you wish, my lady," he said, and carefully began to enter the willing woman beneath him. He watched her face to make sure that he was not causing her any pain.

'Oh, my goodness how wonderful this feels! It makes me feel like a desirable woman again. What I've been missing all these years! But I'm so glad that I waited for this special man to come into my life, and into my body,' thought Porter as the speed of his strokes increased.

With a half smile on his lips as he listened to Porter's breathing change, he asked once again, "Am I pleasing you, my lady?"

"AJ, I never knew there could be this much pleasure, you are truly my knight in shining armor."

"Then you need to hold on tight, my lady, for the best is yet to come."

With both hands he gently lifted her hips and increasing his strokes, he prepared to send them both over the edge of the world. "I want you to come with me, my lady. Come with me into a world that only the two of us can share."

"You're taking me to the stars, my knight."

Just a stroke behind her, AJ called out her name, as he filled her with his seed.

AJ slid down beside her and took her in his strong arms; 'I never dreamed this could happen to me. What a man and lover AJ is! And he said he didn't want a one-night stand, he wanted a relationship. I don't care how Clayton will react to this, AJ made me feel young again, and I've never felt more like a woman,' Porter  
thought as she snuggled down next to AJ they cuddled and whispered as lovers do, until they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

They were jarred awake by the phone with their wake up call. They were to have breakfast with Clayton and Sarah before they went off on their honeymoon.

AJ leaned over and kissed Porter sweetly on the lips, and said, "Good morning, my lady. I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave your side for a time. I need to go to my room and change clothes. It wouldn't do for Clay and Sarah to see me at breakfast in last night's clothes."

"Oh, maybe they'd think we were out all night dancing," she chuckled.

Laughing in response, AJ said, "Oh, I'm SURE that's what they would think! I'll be back shortly and we'll go down together."

"I'll be waiting, my handsome knight."

Opening the door to her room, AJ reached into his pocket and got out his key card, his room was right across the hall from Porter's, so he didn't have far to go. He had reached his door and inserted the card, when he heard Sarah say, "Good morning, AJ. Did you have a good night?" she asked with a slight smirk on her face.

Turning in the direction of the voice, he saw Sarah standing just a few feet down the hall with a tray of coffee in her hands. "I'm sure it was at least as pleasant as yours," he grinned at her and then entered his room to change clothes.

Deciding it was better NOT to tell Clay that she had just seen AJ coming out of his Mother's room, in the clothes from the night before, Sarah called out, "Coffee's here, darling."

Picking up the phone in his room, AJ ordered coffee for two delivered to Porter's room. He took a quick shower, changed clothes, and was ready to head back to her room in less than fifteen minutes. Knocking quietly on her door, AJ waited for Porter to answer.

The coffee arrived as he was waiting, so he tipped the young man and took the tray, using the key card that was still in his pocket, let himself into the room. Going to the open bathroom doorway, AJ tapped on the doorframe and said, "Porter, I just wanted to let you know that I was back, and I brought coffee."

"That's lovely, dear. I was just thinking I would kill for a cup. I'll be out in a moment."

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How do you take your coffee?" AJ asked. "I'll have a cup waiting for you."

"Just slightly blonde with a package of artificial sweetener. I need to keep my girlish figure," Porter replied.

"You've done a wonderful job up to now. Why don't you let me keep a watchful eye on your figure from now on?"

"Why I'd love to, my handsome knight," she said getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself.

Stepping into the bathroom with her coffee, he said, "It's a shame to cover up that lovely figure. If we didn't have to join your son and Sarah for breakfast, I would be glad to keep an eye on your figure all day."

"You're so good for my ego, AJ. We could come back here after the two lovebirds take off and spend the rest of the day in this room unless you rather do some gambling?"

"I'd much rather gamble on love, than throw my money away at the gaming tables. Since we aren't going to be returning to Virginia until tomorrow, do we really need two rooms for tonight, my lady? Unless you think for propriety's sake we should keep them both?"

"No, one room should suffice. Since we're already using mine, why don't you turn your room card in?"

Smiling at her he said, "I'll do that after Clay and Sarah leave for their honeymoon."

"That sounds like a good idea."

AJ watched her dress as he had a second cup of coffee. She turned from a naked nymph in a towel, to a refined dignified lady in a deep wine colored suit. She completed the picture with her pearls and heels. Smiling at her he asked, "Ready to go, my lady?"

Extending her arm, she said, "As ready as I'll ever be. Do you think Clayton will suspect that I had a wild night of passion?"

Thinking that it would all depend upon whether Sarah told Clay what she had seen in the hall that morning, AJ decided not to tell Porter that. "I'm sure that Web...Clay will be much too focused on his new bride to know that anything else is going on around him."

"But he's an agent and is trained to notice things."

"I wouldn't worry, Porter, I'm sure he will be much to focused on Sarah to worry about anything else."

"I hope you're right."

"Are you sorry for the night we had together?"

"No! I just wouldn't like to start a family feud before they go off on their honeymoon."

"Well they'll notice something if we don't get down there, so let's get going."

Standing back so AJ could open up the door, Porter smiled and decided she would enjoy the day and not worry. They arrived downstairs, and had just requested a table for four, when Clay and Sarah stepped off the elevator and joined them at the hostess station.

As Clayton leaned over to give his mother a peck on the cheek, Sarah said, "Good morning, you two. You certainly look well rested."

Frowning at her slightly, AJ said, "Thank you, I did get a good nights sleep, Sarah."

"The beds are wonderful here. I too, slept well," replied Porter.

"I glad you had a good nights rest, mother," Clay said as the hostess showed them to the table.

As Clayton pulled out Sarah's chair she said, "We had a California King bed last night did you, AJ? For a man your size, I imagine they would be more comfortable for you."

Stunned, AJ was speechless for a second, as he helped seat Porter, then replied, "It must have been, because I was quite comfortable."

Blushing Porter said, "I believe I heard the bellboy say that all the beds on our floor were California Kings. Pass the coffee, Clayton, dear."

"Here you go, Mother, I'm certainly glad that everyone enjoyed their beds last night, now can we please change the subject. What are your plans for the day Mother?"

"Oh, AJ and I have been trying to decide what we'd like to do to keep us busy."

"If the two of you can't decide, then you can tell us what you're considering and maybe we could help you make up your minds," grinned Sarah.

"No need to worry, you two, we're old enough to know our minds, you just enjoy your honeymoon," replied Porter, fidgeting with her napkin.

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Yes! And where are the pair of you off to?" asked AJ.

"I've been wondering that myself, but Clay won't tell me," responded Sarah.

"Is it so wrong that I want to surprise you, darling?" asked Clayton.

"No, but a hint would be nice," said Sarah.

"I did, I told you it would be warm and sunny," chuckled Clay.

"Oh…Iran? Iraq? Baghdad?" asked AJ with a laugh.

Porter reached over and gently slapped his arm saying, "Oh, AJ, don't tease the children. Let him surprise his bride."

"Thank you, mother," Clay said as he noticed AJ patting Porter's arm.

The rest of breakfast passed uneventfully and before long the four of them were standing in front of the hotel. Porter and AJ said goodbye to the newlywed couple as they climbed into a cab and headed off to the airport.

"We'll now that they are safely on their way, what would you like to do until we leave for home to tomorrow, my lady?" AJ asked, picking up her hand and kissing the back of it.

Unbeknownst to AJ, Webb had looked back to make sure his mother was not upset being left alone in Vegas with Chegwidden, and saw the man that had broken his nose kiss his mother! Even though the kiss was only on her hand, it gave Clay something to worry about.

"Let's do a little gambling and take in a show, then we could have a quiet dinner in m...our room," suggested Porter.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, and that reminds me, I need to turn in my room key, now that the 'children' are gone."

Chuckling at that she asked, "Do you see Sarah as a daughter?"

"Uh...no, but I always felt that all of us at JAG were a family, so maybe…a niece?" he hedged carefully.

"I'm going to check with the concierge to see what shows are playing in town and which ones might have tickets still available."

"That sounds great, and while you're doing that I'll go and turn in my key and settle up my bill." Going over to the registration desk, AJ handed the young man behind the counter his key card and credit card. He said, "I'd like to settle up the bills for AJ Chegwidden and for Porter Webb."

After punching up the names on the computer, the concierge said, "Very good, Admiral Chegwidden. We have you both registered until tomorrow, will you be leaving us today?"

AJ told him, "No. I'm turning in my room today, and the two of us will be checking out tomorrow."

"Oh! Very good, Sir!" the young man said with a knowing smirk. "However, I see that both of the bills are marked paid in full. It seems the hotel owner has taken care of that for you and there is also a note here that if you would like tickets to any of the shows in town, that will be covered also."

Looking over at Porter, who was just a few feet away, AJ asked, "Have you found any shows you want to see yet, Porter?"

"The only name I even recognize is Wayne Newton," she told him with a chuckle.

"Would you like to see his show or should we do something else this evening?" asked AJ. "We could go see a movie."

"I have no particular interest in him, one way or the other, so if there's a movie you'd like to see, we can do that."

"I saw a new Nicolas Cage movie called 'National Treasure' advertised this afternoon, that might be good to see," said AJ.

"Then, let's do that. I saw him in 'The Rock' and I liked it, but I'm not sure if it was because of Sean Connery or not."

AJ chuckled "I'm a Connery fan also. Did you see him in 'First Knight' where he played King Arthur?"

"No, I'm afraid I missed that one."

"I owe a copy of it on video, maybe when we get back home you could come out one evening and I could make you dinner and we could watch it."

"That sounds perfectly lovely, I'm already looking forward to it."

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Wonderful we'll do it soon then."

Checking on the movie times he suggested, "Let's have dinner at l730...oops 5:30."

Chuckling she said, "That's alright I knew what you meant."

"That should give us plenty of time to make it to the movie. So why don't we gamble for a little while and then have some lunch?"

With a slight smile, Porter suggested, "Maybe we should get some exercise in the afternoon, since we'll be sitting and gambling this morning, and sitting in a movie this evening."

Putting his arm around her waist as he led her into the casino, AJ leaned over and whispered in her ear, "What kind of exercise did you have in mind, my delicious lady?"

Blushing furiously, she replied, "I would love to 'exercise' with you in our room."

"We could do ten laps around the bed," he offered with a wink.

Still blushing she said, "I'd rather do ten laps with you IN the bed, my handsome knight."

"Porter Webb!" he feigned shock. "You do realize that if we do ten 'laps' in the bed we will most likely miss dinner…AND the movie!"

Feeling slightly bold she announced, "That wouldn't bother me a bit, AJ."

"Well, I have to admit that I don't think I'm young enough to pull off ten in a row. Maybe we could try for five this afternoon and then five after the movie?"

"What game should we play first?" Porter asked trying to change the subject.

"I've never done much gambling, so why don't we start at the nearest table and work our way around?" suggested AJ.

The nearest table turned out to be blackjack. They took their seats, and AJ purchased some chips for both of them. After half an hour of play, AJ was up $200 and, Porter was nearly out of chips. "This doesn't seem to be your game, my lady. Should we try another?" AJ suggested.

"Do you think I'd have more luck with dice or roulette?"

"Why don't you try your luck with the dice first?"

"Alright, Craps it is! What a horrible name for a game."

"We should put in a suggestion that they change it," AJ teased

"Yes, and I'm sure they will, on just our say so."

"But we are important and influential people," he said.

"Maybe back home, but here we are just another anonymous couple."

"Well then here's to anonymity, my lady," he said and he kissed her right in the middle of the casino floor.

Returning his kiss, she came up breathless and blushing. She'd never received anything except polite social kisses in public before. This man was certainly going to keep her off balance, if they continued this relationship and she certainly hoped they would!

"You are an incredibly beautiful woman, at any time, but when you're blushing, you're even more so."

"You are to kind, my handsome knight."

"It's not kindness, my dear lady, it's just the simple truth."

"Oh, AJ you're so good for my ego," she said, and boldly reached up and pulled his head down for another kiss.

Sweeping her into his arms, he found it difficult to restrain the passion this woman caused in him. He growled into her ear, "At this rate, my lady, I'm tempted to sweep you upstairs and into our room, rather than throw dice onto a felt table."

"Then why don't you?" she whispered shyly.

AJ leaned back from their kiss just enough to see her face, to make sure that she had meant what she said. Seeing that she did, with a pleased grin, he swept her into his arms and carried her out of the casino and toward the elevators.

Gasping, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his shoulder thinking, 'Where have you been all my life?'

Once in the elevator, AJ hit the button for their floor with his elbow, as he captured her lips in a soul-searing, passionate kiss. Neither noticed when the elevator door pinged opened a floor before theirs. It wasn't until the young man of the newlywed couple that had stepped into the elevator said, "Hey, way to go you two! I hope we're still that much in love as the two of you, when we're your age," that they realized that they were not alone.

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Embarrassed, Porter hid her face in AJ's neck at the young man's comment.

"If you keep your lady happy in bed, she'll keep you happy when you're out of it!" AJ advised him.

"Thanks for the advice, I will!" he said, and proceeded to kiss his young bride.

Stepping off the elevator, AJ continued to carry Porter until they reached the door of their room, "My lady...I either am going to have to put you down, or you're going to have to reach into my pocket for the key card."

Lifting her head from his neck, she smiled boldly into his eyes, and taking one hand from around his shoulder, she reached into his trouser pocket to fumble for the key. Feeling his arousal as she was fumbling for the key, she said, "So this is how you're going to keep me happy in bed?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he said with a smile at the feeling of her hand through the thin material separating their flesh.

"And I'm supposed to keep you happy out of bed, is that the deal?"

"Only if you so desire, my lady," he answered as she located the key and inserted it into the lock.

AJ pushed the door open and carried her inside, as she replied, "I know that you've rekindled desires in me that I thought had been buried for a very long time."

"I hope that that is something that pleases you, my lady."

"It pleases me greatly," she told him.

He allowed his arm to lower her legs, and to slowly slide down his body. Their lips were locked in a passion filled kiss. She could feel his arousal nudging against her tummy. Unbuttoning the jacket of her suit, he slid it off her shoulders and put it on the back of a chair. When he turned back from placing her jacket on the chair, he found Porter already had her blouse half way unbuttoned. Smiling at her he asked, "Eager my lady?"

"Yes, aren't you?" she asked boldly.

"Yes, but some things are better savored, not rushed, and I definitely want to savor you." Dropping her hands, she allowed him to remove her blouse, smiling up at him all the while. "If you are in a hurry, Porter dear, you could begin undressing me as well."

Blushing, she reached for the buttons on his suit jacket and slid it off his broad shoulders.

Her blouse fluttered to the floor, and with on flick of his practiced fingers, AJ had undone the front clasp of her bra. Cupping her breasts in his hands he gently caressed them, and said, "Porter, you're so very beautiful."

"You make me feel that way, AJ."

Bending down, he placed a tender kiss on each nipple, as his reached for the button and zipper of the back of her skirt. Sliding her skirt off of her hips, at the same time he removed his shoes, AJ knelt down in front of her. He reached up to slowly remove her panty hose and panties, then rising to his feet, he stood in front of her, with just his unbuttoned shirt and pants still on.

"Now, Porter, you simply haven't been doing your share! Here you are standing before me, in all your naked glory, and you haven't finished undressing me."

"You'll have to excuse me, AJ, but I became a bit distracted," she said as she took off his shirt.

"That's no excuse, my lady. The next time we undress each other, you'll have to finish undressing me, before I start to undress you."

"I will gladly accept that punishment, knowing that I fully deserve it," she said, as she reached for his pants and took them off. Keeping her eyes on his, she knelt and took off his boxers, then stood back up, and said, "Now we're equally undressed."

Sweeping her once again in his arms, he carried her to the bed and lay down with her. "With your permission, my lady, I'd like to kiss every inch of your body."

"You have my permission, to do as you will," she sighed.

Suiting his actions to words, he began trailing kisses over her entire body. Porter was almost out of her mind; by the time his lips found their way between her legs. When he once again made her come, just by using his mouth on her, she marveled at all the things this man had taught her, in such a short time.

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"AJ, please I need you inside of me," Porter pleaded.

"What happened to my desire to savor you, my lady?"

"I thought you had just done that!"

"Oh, not nearly enough to satisfy me!" he answered with a grin.

"You're evil!" she moaned as she fell back on the bed, knowing that she would love every minute of the torture of letting him please her.

"Yes. Yes, I am!" he told her with an evil grin.

Gripping the sheets and waiting for AJ to continue, Porter felt him gently slid a long finger inside her. She moaned with desire knowing just what those talented fingers could do. As he began to work her into a fevered pitch, he gently added a second finger and placed his thumb over her clit. Arching her hips off the bed, she came, screaming his name, and before she had completely recovered he had slid his shaft home. Porter raked her nails down his back as her insides quivered.

"You do realize that's going to leave marks, my lady?" he asked indulgently.

"I've marked you as my own, my knight."

"Then I will wear your badge of ownership with honor, my lady."

AJ's comment gave her a moment of pause she wondered how it would really be to own or be owned by this man.

Seeing the serious look on her face AJ asked with concern, "Did I do something wrong, Porter?"

"No, AJ, I was merely enjoying your love making." Wrapping her arm around his neck she pulled him down for a passionate kiss, hoping to distract him from asking any more questions. AJ lost himself in her kiss as he began his slow journey to their fulfillment.

In the afterglow of their passion, they lay entwined in each other's arms. Neither had any desire to leave the room for the rest of the day, so decided they would call room service for dinner.

Checking out of their room the next day they headed for the airport right after finishing breakfast. The pilot greeted Porter and AJ and quickly loaded their luggage on the plane.

Once in the air Porter took AJ's hand in hers and with a soft smile asked, "Are you aware that this plane has a bedroom?"

With an inquiry smile, AJ answered, "No, but I'm glad to know that your plane is fully equipped for any eventuality."

"I was just wondering if you'd ever made love on an airplane? I hope you don't think me to forward in suggesting that we make use of the bedroom?"

"Yes, I have to admit I am a member of the mile high club, but I don't want you to ever think that I would find your suggestion of us making love anything but wonderful."

"Please, explain to me what this mile high club is, I don't understand."

A bit shocked at her question, AJ said, "It's just a euphemistic way of saying that you've made love on an airplane."

"How would you feel about initiating me into this select club?"

With a gentle smile, he unbuckled his seatbelt and held out his hand for hers. Waiting until she had also freed herself from her seatbelt, he escorted her to the bedroom where they remained for the rest of the flight. After a very pleasant initiation, Porter and AJ were just finishing dressing, when they felt the landing gear on the plane descend, signaling that they were almost home.

AJ walked Porter to her limo, and just before he helped her inside he asked softly, "Porter, I need to know if this was just a weekend fling or will you continue to see me now that we're back home?"

"I never was the type for a fling, AJ. I would be delighted to continue our relationship, if you so wish."

During the next three weeks Porter and AJ fell into a comfortable routine of seeing each other two or three times a week. They would go out to dinner, dancing, or to a play, or movie, and the evening would usually end at Porter's home, were they would make love and in the morning she would send him off after having breakfast. During this time, he had only managed to persuade to come out to McLean once. She claimed she just felt more comfortable in her own environment.

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Two weeks before Christmas, Porter called AJ at JAG headquarters just as he was about to leave for the evening. Because he was alone in the offices he almost didn't answer the phone, but was glad he did when he heard her voice. "Hello, Porter, I hope you aren't calling to cancel our date tomorrow evening," AJ said, he had come to think of their dates as the highlights of his weeks.

"No, I just wanted to let you know that Sarah and Clayton are now parents. Sarah gave birth to a baby boy earlier this afternoon and they faxed me a picture of the baby. Would you like to come over to see it?"

"I would love to! May I pick up something from Callisto's and bring it over when I come?"

"That sounds lovely. I'll be waiting for you, dear."

"Do you have a preference, or should I surprise you?"

"Just surprise me. You always seem to know what I like."

"Well, I do enjoy finding out what pleases you, that's for certain. I'm leaving the office now, and I can be there within forty-five minutes to an hour, if that's alright with you?"

"That's perfect, I'll be waiting anxiously for you."

When dinner was finished, and they were cuddled on the couch admiring the picture of the baby, AJ said, "I was planning on asking you tomorrow evening, but now seems to be as good a time as any. Bud and Harriett Roberts are having their traditional Christmas Eve Party, and I was hoping that you would go with me."

"I'd be honored, AJ."

"They always have snacks and drinks at the party and then everyone attends the Christmas Eve service together. I'd like to pick you up early enough so we can go out to dinner first."

"Is this a formal affair?"

"We usually dress up, but I wouldn't say formal."

"I want to look my best, when I show up on your arm."

"You are always incredibly beautiful, no matter what you wear, or don't wear," AJ said with a grin.

"Okay, if that is the case then maybe I will come with nothing on!" she taunted.

Chuckling he answered, "My lady, you usually have nothing on when you come!"

In a shocked voice she said, "I never thought that I would be having a lewd conversation with you in my formal living room, Admiral Chegwidden!"

With a huge grin on his face, AJ stood and swept her into his arms and then carried her up to her room, it wasn't until he set her on her feet that he asked, "Well, what about here, my lady?"

"I firmly believe that lewd conversations should always be done in the nude!" she responded.

"Always happy to oblige, my lady!" AJ declared and started to strip.

When he looked up as he finished undressing, AJ saw that she had also removed her clothes. Within minutes the two of them were in her bed together.

Friday, December 24, 2004

1730 EST

Porter's home

Georgetown, Virginia

Arriving at her door, AJ rang the bell and waited for Harrison to admit him. Once he was shown into the drawing room to wait for Porter, AJ thought about pouring himself a drink, but decided not to, so he would have a clear head for what he was planning to do over dinner. Patting the box in his pocket, he prayed that this would go better than the last time he had done it.

She saw that AJ was standing at the long windows with his hands crossed behind his back, just staring out. Taking that opportunity to stare at him she noticed that he had on a suit she had never seen before. A few weeks ago he had worn a black sweater and jeans and she had told him how much she liked him in black, this suit was black.

AJ saw her come into the room in the reflection in the window; he wondered why she didn't speak. When he turned he saw desire in her eyes, with a smile he asked, "Do you like what you see, my lady?"

"What's not to like, my black knight?" she responded with a sensual smile and walked towards him.

Porter was standing there wearing a lovely red silk suit, with red stockings and shoes, she was a vision. "You look amazing, Porter, but I still think that you would have made a hit at the party in nothing at all!"

To be continued….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Porter started to unbutton her suit jacket, and said, "Well if you really think so…

but I don't know how they will react at the restaurant!"

AJ's shocked face was all that she could have hoped for. He had gotten her so many times with little verbal quips and now she had finally gotten him back! "Cat got your tongue, my black knight?" she teased with a gleam in her eyes.

"No, but you can, my lady!" he said and took her into his arms for a sweetly sensual kiss before heading towards the door. As AJ wrapped her chocolate brown mink around her, he was reminded of a chocolate covered cherry. That had always been one of his favorite treats and as he told her they needed to go so as not to miss their reservation, he was thinking about unwrapping his special treat later that night.

He didn't see her look of shock as he pulled up in front of the famous Willard Hotel and she had managed to control her reaction before he came around the Escalade after giving his keys to the valet. This was where Neville had taken her on their first date, and on almost every special occasion they had in their lives. After Neville's death it had become her special place to take Clayton, because of all those memories, she avoided it whenever any of her dates had suggested bringing her here.

When they stepped off the elevator at the skylight restaurant, the maitre 'd smiled and greeted Porter by name. "It will take me just a moment to get a table for you Mrs. Webb, we seem to have lost your reservation," he apologized to her with a distressed look down at his book.

"Thank you, Matthew, but I am here this evening with Admiral Chegwidden. I believe he has a reservation for us."

"Oh!" Matthew exclaimed, once again looking down at his book and finding AJ's name listed. "Right this way then, and may I say that it is good to see you here again, Mrs. Webb?"

Once they were seated, AJ smiled at Porter and gently teased, "So you come here often? Or does every maitre 'd in town know you by name?"

"Of course they do!" she teased back with a grin.

Looking at her with a raised eyebrow, AJ inquired if she was ready to order. He wanted to get dinner over with quickly since he was planning on proposing over their after dinner drinks.

As their meal was cleared away and their drinks ordered, AJ said, "I know we agreed not to exchange Christmas gifts this year, but I have a little something for you any way."

"But I have nothing for you, my dear!" she said, feeling a bit uncomfortable being put on the spot this way.

"Accepting this gift will be all I need from you, darling," he told her as he reached into his pocket and brought out the small ring box.

Porter's eyes widened and she knew what was coming; she also knew that she was not ready for what she was sure he was about to do.

Taking her hand in his and opening the box to reveal a radiated alexandrite that was a deep navy blue in color, he looked into her eyes and asked, "Porter, would you give me the only gift that I could ever want from you, and do me the honor of marrying me?"

"AJ, you know that I care for you deeply…" she was interrupted.

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming here, Porter?" he asked sadly.

"Not a 'but,' it's just that this is all too soon. I need some time to get used to the idea."

"I know that we have only been dating a short time, but we have known each other much longer than that."

"As mere acquaintances, or as the man that broke my son's nose!" she grinned at him. "Please just give me some time, AJ my dear."

With a sad smile, he closed the ring box and put it back in his pocket, "I'll give you all the time that you need, darling. But know this, I will not give up on this until you are my wife!"

"Thank you for understanding, AJ."

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

At the Roberts' home, everyone was getting ready to leave for the Christmas Eve service, when Clay walked over to his mother and asked, "Mother, Sarah and I came in a cab and I was hoping that we could ride to the church with you?"

Porter had been standing in the hall alone when her son approached her, but before she could answer him, AJ had come up behind her wearing his coat and carrying hers in his hands. AJ placed the mink around her shoulders as she turned to him and said, "AJ, Clay and Sarah came in a cab, you don't mind if they ride to the church with us do you?"

Because she was staring at her date, Porter missed the stunned look on her son's face. Sarah grinned to see that Porter and AJ were still seeing each other after what she had to assume was a night of passion that they had shared in Vegas. She wondered how Clay would handle this turn of events.

AJ answered, "No, of course I don't mind. They are welcome to ride with us. Do the two of you have a baby seat for Matthew, or should I borrow one from Bud and Harriet?"

"His carrier converts into a car seat," Clay told AJ as they all were shooed out the door by Harriett, who claimed if they didn't leave NOW that they would be late!

"Mother, how long has this been going on between you and Chegwidden?" Clay demanded when AJ had closed her door and started around the Escalade.

"We've seen each other a few times since your wedding in Vegas, Clayton," she responded, just as the door opened and AJ got in, thwarting any further questions from her son.

When the church service was over and all of them were again in the Escalade, AJ started to head for Clay's apartment. Noticing this, Webb said to him, "AJ, why don't you drop Mother off at her place first, that way you won't have to double back to do it?"

Before AJ could respond to this, Sarah jumped in with, "Clay, I still need to nurse Matthew and would hate to do it in the cold car. We really should get home as soon as possible."

Reluctant to allow his mother and Chegwidden to have a private end to this evening, Clay could still not argue the point when the welfare of his wife and child were concerned. "All right, Sarah," he said quietly.

Clay and Sarah arrived home and got Matthew put to bed, then while Sarah was taking a shower Clay decided to see if AJ was home yet. Dialing his cell phone number, he waited for AJ to come on the line.

Knowing that it could only be an emergency call this late on Christmas Eve, AJ took his cell phone from the pocket of his jacket which was hanging over the back of a chair in Porter's bedroom. He was already naked and had been just about to get into bed with Porter when the damn thing had rang, "Chegwidden!" he growled into the phone.

"I figured you would be home by now, and just wanted to call and thank you for giving us a ride tonight," Clay said, as he heard a woman's voice, heavy with passion, in the background ask, "Are you coming to bed soon, my black knight?"

"Where the hell are you?" Clay demanded.

"That's need to know, Webb, and you don't!" AJ snapped the phone shut and turned it off before putting it away for the night.

Clay stared at the phone in his hand in a moment, and then with dread in his heart, he dialed his mother's phone number.

Porter grinned at the naked man standing next to her bed when her phone rang, knowing that it would be her son. "Hello Clayton," she said into the phone.

'How the hell does she know...Oh! Chegwidden!' Clay thought as he realized that it had to have been his mother's voice he had heard asking Chegwidden if he was coming to BED! "Hello, Mother, are you alone?" he asked.

"Clayton, I think you have already been informed that, that is 'need to know and you don't'," she told him as AJ climbed into bed and nuzzled her neck.

"If he hurts you, I'll kill him. Mother does he know how old you are?"

To be continued….


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Porter gasped at the hurtful question from her son. AJ, seeing a tear fall down her cheek, took the phone from her hand as she turned away from him. He snarled into the phone, "Webb, I don't know what you just said to your mother, but I'll be comforting her until morning. DON'T call back!"

"Porter, what did he say to you?" AJ asked gently as he tried to take her into his arms.

"I don't want to talk about it, AJ. Please just make love to me," she wept as she cuddled into his arms.

"I hate to refuse a lady, but that son of yours said something that has upset you this badly, and I want to know what he said."

"No, AJ, please just leave it alone," she begged.

"Porter…"

"Please, AJ!"

"All right, darling, I will let it go for tonight, but I will get to the bottom of this!" AJ told her and proceeded to make sweet love to her.

That night there was something different in Porter's lovemaking. There almost seemed to be desperation in her actions. AJ had no way of knowing that she felt that this would be the last time they ever made love and she wanted to make lasting memories.

Saturday, December 25, 2004

1000 EST

Christmas Day

Clay called his mother's home on Saturday, and when Harrison went to tell Porter that her son was on the phone, he came back to tell Clay that Porter had said she was not at home! When Sarah and Matthew laid down for their nap that afternoon, Clay headed for his mother's house, arriving at her door, he was told by Harrison that his mother would not see him and that he was not even to be allowed into the house!

He spent the rest of the day trying to get a hold of AJ, but AJ was screening his calls and wouldn't answer when he heard that it was Clay on the line. Telling Sarah he had to go out on Sunday, Clay drove to Chegwidden's home to confront him.

Seeing Webb at his door, AJ greeted him, "Good morning, Webb."

Without even a hello, Clay jumped right into his tirade, "Chegwidden, how dare you to have sex with my mother when you love my wife?"

"Hello to you too, Clay, won't you come in?" AJ invited.

"Are you going to answer me?" Clay demanded.

"Yes, I am, if you come in and talk like a civilized man."

Clay followed AJ into the living room and took the seat that AJ gestured to, "Well?"

"I care for Sarah, I love your mother," AJ told him as he sat down in his favorite chair.

"You LOVE my mother?" Clay gasped.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"You're just taking advantage of a lonely widow!"

"How do you know that she just isn't after me for my body?" AJ asked with a smirk.

"YOUR BODY? You have to be kidding! My Mother wouldn't…couldn't…I mean she can't…."

At that point AJ interrupted, "Oh let me assure you that she most certainly would, could, and CAN!"

Clay's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, like a fish out of water, he was so shocked that simply no words would come. AJ just sat there and enjoyed the distress he was causing in the spy that had plagued him for so many years.

When Clay finally found his voice, he snarled, "So she's good enough to sleep with and not good enough to marry?"

AJ suddenly turning serious, reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he was still carrying, and showed it to Clay.

"You haven't asked yet?" Clay asked backpedaling a bit.

"Twice," was all AJ would say.

"So she said 'no'?"

"Twice," he responded again.

"Did she give you a reason?"

"No."

"Well when did you ask her?"

"Right before the party at the Roberts'. I took her to dinner at the Willard and proposed."

"Oh God! You fool! That was where my father asked her to marry him!"

Keeping his feelings from showing on his face, AJ presented an impassive front to Clay, but he was dying inside. How could he have made such a mistake? Turning on Webb to hide how he was feeling, AJ snarled, "Well, at least I didn't make her cry!"

"What are you talking about?" Clay demanded.

"In your phone conversation, with her Friday night, you know you made her cry."

"I never meant to."

"What the hell did you say to her?"

"That's none of your business!"

AJ snatched the ring back from Clay and put it back into his pocket, as he glared at Webb, he said, "Your Mother IS my business, and will continue to be until SHE says otherwise!"

Clay got to his feet and walked out without saying a word.

To be continued….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Later that evening, AJ arrived at Porter's home to pick her up for their dinner. He had planned to take her back to the Willard and ask her once again to marry him, but after his conversation with Clay that morning he called and canceled the reservation. Instead he was planning to take her to Callisto's, which had always been a favorite place of his.

As they pulled up in front of Callisto's, Porter turned to him and asked, "I thought you had made reservations at the Willard this evening?"

"After Clay's visit to the house this morning, I cancelled them," AJ replied as he got out of the Escalade and came around to open her door for her.

Porter gasped as she wondered if her son had told AJ how old she was! She was trying to figure out how she could discover if he had, without giving it away if he hadn't. Once they were seated, Porter could think of no other way to find out what she wanted to know, other than to ask. "So, what did Clayton come to see you about?"

"You," AJ replied.

"I assumed that, AJ. Other than me, what was the main topic of conversation?"

"Whether you could perform sexually," he answered calmly.

"WHAT?" she gasped.

"Oh, don't worry, I assured him that you could!" AJ told her with a smile.

"How in the world did he react to that?" she stuttered.

"He wanted to know what my intentions towards you were."

"What did you say to him?"

"I showed him the ring," he answered simply.

"And what did he say to that?"

"He wanted to know if I had asked you yet, and I told him I had, at the Willard on Christmas Eve. He informed me that I was a fool, because that was where Neville had proposed to you. Was that the reason that you turned me down, Porter?"

Realizing that she would now have to come up with some reason for her refusal to marry this wonderful man, Porter gently placed her hand over his, and said, "AJ, I know that I've hurt you by telling you that I just wanted us to remain as we are."

Before AJ could answer, a young girl of about twenty approached their table with a bubbly giggle, she said, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I just had to come over and thank you."

Porter looked up at the young girl and asked, "For what, my dear?"

"Well tonight my boyfriend surprised me by asking me to marry him. I wasn't going to say yes because my parents have both been divorced more than once so I always believed that marriage couldn't last. Then I looked over here and I saw the two of you sitting here holding hands," she nodded at their hands that were still joined on top of the table. AJ looked down and saw that Porter's wedding ring set was showing and back up at the young girl in time to hear her say, "I figured that if you two could still be holding hands after all the years you much have been married, then there was hope after all. So I said yes," she bubbled happily, then held out her hand to show them the small diamond on it.

AJ still feeling the sting of Porter's repeated rejection told the girl, "Oh, I'm not her husband, I'm just her lover."

The girls face dropped, it was as if she didn't know what to say and with a meek, "Oh," she turned away and went back to her own table.

"Shame on you for spoiling her happiness," Porter told him.

"Well, we didn't want her getting married under false pretences, did we?" replied AJ. "I mean, after all, I am only good enough to be your lover, and not your husband."

To be continued….


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Porter started to protest this comment, but after seeing the look on AJ's face, she knew that there was nothing that she could say that would convince him otherwise. Nothing that was without telling him the truth, and that she was not yet willing to do. So the rest of the meal was a very silent affair, and instead of AJ coming in and spending the night with her in her bed, he gave her a brief kiss at the door and turned and left.

AJ returned home and called his daughter in Italy. He needed a female's perspective on what had happened and to see if Francesca might offer any suggestions on why Porter would not marry him. Also he hoped that she might have some thoughts on getting Porter to change her mind. They talked for almost an hour and the call ended with Francesca suggesting that AJ come and visit with her, it sounded to her like he needed some space and perspective. AJ agreed and made the arrangements to fly out the next afternoon.

Clay called his mother to check on her that evening and he was surprised when after hearing his voice his ever-strong, ever-calm cool and collected mother burst into tears. "Mother, what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's AJ!" she wept.

"What has the asshole done to you? Mother, if he hurt you, I will kill him!"

"You will NOT kill the only man I have ever loved other than your father, Clayton!" Porter ordered.

"You love him, Mother?" Clay was shocked.

"Not that it will do me any good now. He asked me to marry him and I turned him down."

"Why? Mother, if you love the man, then why not marry him? Don't get me wrong here, because I really have no desire to have a stepfather at this stage in my life and that goes double for AJ Chegwidden, but if you love him I don't understand why you turned him down. Or is it that you just want him as a lover? He assured me that the two of you have been…enjoying each other!"

"Clayton! I will not discuss my sexual relations with you! How would you feel if I asked Sarah if you were keeping her satisfied?"

"Well, first off, I didn't ask if Chegwidden was keeping you satisfied, and secondly, I am sure that once Sarah got over the shock of you asking that question, she would assure you that I keep her very satisfied. But you have unsuccessfully tried to avoid the question that I asked you. Why if you love Chegwidden, won't you marry him? Is it because of your age difference?"

"Yes. He doesn't seem to realize it, but if he knew I am sure that would be the end of our association."

"I doubt that he is that shallow, Mother! I'm sure that he would not stop seeing you if he were to find out."

"But would he still want to marry me if he knew that I was older than him?"

"There is only one way to find that out, Mother. Ask him."

"No, Clayton, that I will not do."

"I had no idea you were that self-conscious about your age, Mother."

"I can assure you that if Sarah were older than you, she would feel the same way."

Porter knew that she would not see AJ again because she had hurt him badly. She cried herself to sleep that night, for the wonderful man she had lost all because of her own pride.

The conversation with his mother gave Clay something to think about when the call ended and he wondered if he should ask his wife if what his mother had suggested were true. But then he would have to explain what was going on and he felt sure that Sarah would be upset if she knew he was interfering in his mother's life. Especially since it also was her CO's life! Clay was sure that Sarah had no idea what was going on between his mother and her boss and he felt that it would be better for her working relationship with Chegwidden to keep it that way!

To be continued….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Clay really wanted to spend some time thinking about what he was going to say to Chegwidden when he talked to him, so decided not to call that night, but to wait until the next day. He knew that the JAG offices were closed until after the New Year because Sarah was off. He was glad that Sarah was going to be out of the house for a few hours that morning getting her hair cut and styled.

Sarah had fed Matthew and he was once again asleep before she left, so the house was peacefully quiet when Clay picked up the phone and dialed Chegwidden's number. Clay figured he would catch AJ at home and he was right when the phone was picked up on the second ring.

Monday, December 27, 2004

1000 EST

AJ's home

McLean, Virginia

AJ was not having the best of mornings, he'd had a fight with the woman he wanted to marry the night before and now he was preparing for an impromptu visit to his daughter in Italy. So he was not pleased when the ringing phone interrupted his preparations to leave for the airport. However, in the hopes that it was Porter calling he answered it and discovered it was the Webb he least wanted to talk to. "What do you want, Webb?" he growled into the phone.

"Well, I had called to try and help you understand what was going on with my mother's refusal to marry you…but if that is the attitude you want to take with me…" Clay trailed off waiting for AJ's reaction.

There was a long silence as AJ weighed his options and then deciding his love for this man's mother was stronger than his desire not to take help from Webb, AJ said, "Alright, Webb, what was it you wanted to say?"

Clay grinned at the grudging tone in AJ's voice and said, "I spoke to Mother last night and she seemed very upset about how your evening had gone. She believes that you are planning not to see her anymore."

"That's ludicrous!" AJ exclaimed. "I love and want to marry her! Why would she think that I want to stop seeing her?"

"She's afraid that since she didn't give you a reason why she wouldn't marry you, you would stop seeing her and if you did discover the reason, that you would no longer want to marry her."

Again there was a long pause before AJ spoke, "So you know the reason she refused me?"

"Yes, I do," Clay replied.

"What do you want from me for that information, Webb?" AJ asked with deadly calm.

"Nothing, other that your assurance that you will not let what I have to say stop you from seeing her."

"If her having you for a son couldn't deter me from seeing her, nothing else would, Webb," AJ stated.

"Funny, Chegwidden! I was being serious here!"

"So was I, Webb!"

Miffed at this response, Clay chose not to soften the blow of what he had say to AJ. "Do you have any idea how old I am?"

"What the hell does that have to do with me seeing your mother?"

"I'm forty-two, AJ."

"Again I say, SO?"

"Do you realize how old that makes Mother?"

After a short pause this time, AJ asked, "Are you trying to tell me that your mother is older than I am?"

"You're still in your fifties aren't you?" Clay asked.

"Yes, fifty-six."

"She's eight years older than you, and she is afraid that if you knew that you would no longer love her."

"She believes I'm that shallow?" AJ asked, trying to keep the hurt from his voice.

"I doubt that was her thought, she is just so worried about you finding out…"

"I never gave it a thought. It was never important to my feelings for her."

"Maybe you should tell her that," Clay offered.

AJ boarded the plane still fuming over his phone call with Webb. Although he was furious at the spy's presumptions and implications of hurting his mother at least now he knew why she had refused to marry him. It had never mattered to him how old Porter was. He saw her as a mature refined woman that he loved and that was all that mattered.

But after his phone conversation with Webb he had to admit that the math was right and Porter had to be older than he was. With Webb being only fourteen years younger than himself, it stood to reason that Porter had been older than fourteen when she had her son. AJ had been surprised though that she was eight years older than he was, she just didn't seem old enough to be sixty-four.

To be continued….


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

AJ finally calmed down enough to greet his daughter normally at the airport when she met his plane. They had a very nice visit and she had even managed to talk him into the two of them having dinner with Marcella, Francesca's mother and his ex-wife. It had gone better than he expected, at least they had not ended up arguing which was how he seemed to remember all of their final moments of marriage had ended up. Much to his surprise, she had even wished him well when Francesca had told her that he was planning to marry again.

With Francesca's help and advice he now had a plan of action. He had made a few phone calls to set things up and was actually optimistic that things might just work out. His daughter told him that if his plan did work, she expected an invitation to the States very soon to meet her new step-mamma. AJ laughed and promised that she would.

One of the phone calls AJ had made from Italy was to his favorite florist. He had a special order that he wanted delivered to Porter on New Year's Eve. He would arrive home early that afternoon and have plenty of time to prepare for what he was hoping would be a very happy evening.

Porter was not surprised that the usual procedure of her home had been followed when the floral delivery arrived that day. What did stun her though was when the maid brought in a huge arrangement of long stemmed red roses and then left the room only to come back moments later with another and then do the same again! And finally she came in the fourth time with the card on a small silver tray.

"Thank you, Phoebe," Porter said as she took the card and opened it. She read it and in a hushed voice managed to stop the maid just before she left the room. "Phoebe, how many roses were there?"

"I'm sorry, Madam, I didn't count them," the maid admitted, but then added, "They arrived in six boxes though. Would you like for me to count them now, Madam?"

"No, Phoebe, thank you, I will do it." When she had counted them her worst fears were confirmed. The card had read; "I know, and would like to discuss this over dinner tonight at my home. If you are free would you please arrive at 7pm?" There were sixty-four roses in the three arrangements the maid had brought in. AJ knew how old she was.

There was only one way he could have found out, and that was why she picked up the phone and dialed her son's number. Porter chatted for a few minutes with Sarah when her daughter-in-law answered the phone and then after finding out the baby was doing well and that they had no plans to go out for New Year's Eve she asked to speak to her son. When he came on the line she said, "Clayton, when did you talk to AJ?"

"I haven't spoken to him since Monday. Why, Mother?"

"And why did you tell him how old I am?" she demanded.

"Because after talking to you on Sunday I knew how much you were hurting. And even though Chegwidden is not whom I would choose for you, since you love him I was hoping that I could help the two of you get together. He didn't seem upset at the news, I don't know why you were so worried about it."

"He wants to have dinner tonight to talk about it. I wonder why he waited so long to contact me? When I didn't hear from him after our argument on Sunday I thought I would never see him again."

"He didn't tell you he was going to Italy?" Clay asked.

"No," was her quiet answer.

"When I spoke to him he was getting ready to leave for the airport."

"I see…isn't that where his ex-wife is living? In Italy?" Porter questioned faintly.

"Yes, Mother, but so does his daughter and that is who he was going to visit," Clay assured her.

After finishing her call to Clayton, Porter called AJ's home number. Because he wasn't home yet, she got his machine and rather than try his cell phone she left a polite message that she would accept his dinner invitation and be there at 7pm.

To be continued….


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

AJ arrived home and listened to his messages. He was very glad to hear that Porter had accepted his invitation to dinner even if her message had sounded rather formal. Getting dinner started, he then unpacked and prepared for the rest of the events he had planned, if all went well. While dinner was cooking he grabbed a quick shower and dressed in the black suit that Porter had liked on Christmas Eve. The ring was once again in his pocket and he hoped by the end of the evening it would grace Porter's hand.

Everything was ready and he was lighting the candles on the dining room table when he heard her car pull up. AJ watched as Harrison opened Porter's door and helped her out, he was discouraged when Harrison got back into the car and opened a book, rather than driving off. It indicated that she didn't intend to stay long and most certainly was not planning on spending the night.

Porter had been schooled since a young child to be able to control her feelings from showing on her face, but AJ could tell that she was worried or apprehensive about something. He opened the door to greet her, "Good evening, Porter, won't you come in?"

"Yes, thank you for inviting me to dinner."

Once inside, AJ offered to take her coat and then hung it in the hall closet. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"A glass of white wine would be nice," she told him as she hovered in the living room.

"I have some chilling, let me get it for you," he offered, then added, "Would you like to sit for a bit or come right into dinner?"

"Dinner smells lovely, why don't we eat first?" she asked trying to avoid the conversation that she knew was coming for as long as possible.

"I was hoping that we could talk over dinner. After all we don't want Harrison to freeze to death out there, do we?"

Assuming the worst, that AJ wanted to end the relationship as quickly as possible and then get rid of her, she sadly stammered, "Of course not, talking over dinner is fine."

He showed her into the dining room and held out her chair. After handing her the glass of wine that she asked for, AJ brought the food to the table and began to serve it.

"The table looks wonderful, and so does dinner. What is it that we are having?"

"It's Chicken Francaise, which is strips of chicken sautéed in white wine and lemon sauce. Francesca taught me to make it on this latest trip to visit her."

"You never mentioned that you were planning a trip to Italy. Did you enjoy your visit? Doesn't your ex-wife live there too?" she asked with just a hint of jealousy in her voice.

With a smile, AJ hoped that this was a good omen for the evening ahead, he said, "Yes, I needed to get away and think. We had a wonderful visit. I told Francesca all about you, and we did have dinner with Marcella one evening."

"What did you need to think about?" she asked, dreading his answer.

"I wanted to see if she could offer a fresh perspective on our situation," he told her.

"You told her about me?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"What did you tell her?"

"I wanted to see if she could figure out why you wouldn't marry me."

"But you had already talked to Clayton and he had told you!"

"Yes, but I had made my trip arrangements before speaking to him. Francesca is hoping to meet you soon; she said she wanted to meet her new step-mamma. In fact she sent a gift back, with me, for you."

"Step-mother?" Porter gasped.

"Yes, I told her that I wanted to marry you and she couldn't understand why you would turn down her handsome and eligible Papa."

Looking at him in stunned silence, Porter didn't know what to say.

"Porter?" he questioned softly.

"Yes, AJ?" she whispered in reply.

"Why is it that I can't get you to say that to my other question?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

To be continued….


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't want me if you found out that I was older than you," Porter answered him.

"Oh, so you did think I was that shallow. I thought that you thought better of me than that, Porter. I guess I was wrong," he sighed and let go of her hand to pick up his fork and begin eating the food that had been sitting forgotten on his plate.

Realizing the extent to which she had hurt this wonderful man, she hung her head and said, "No, it's not that I thought you were that shallow, I was just that unsure of myself. I am so sorry that I hurt you, AJ."

"What hurt the most is that you wouldn't talk to me about what the problem was. If you had explained this in the beginning I could have told you that your age didn't matter to me."

"Yes, I should have talked to you about, but I was just so worried that you would end our relationship, and I didn't want that."

Putting his fork down he once again took her hand in his, and said, "You should have trusted in my love for you, my darling."

With a sigh, she said, "Then if you were to ever ask me that question again, you just might get a different answer."

AJ got up from his chair and kneeling down next to her, pulled the ring from his pocket and repeated the words that he had asked of her just a week ago, "Porter, would you give me the only gift that I could ever want from you, and do me the honor of marrying me?"

Stunned that he was still carrying the ring he had bought for her in his pocket, Porter looked down into his eyes and said, "I would be honored to give you that gift, my black knight."

With a grin starting to form on his face, AJ just had to be sure that she meant what he hoped she did, "That was a 'yes' wasn't it, my love?"

Her heart lifting with joy, she felt free to tease him a bit, "Let me put it in terms you will understand better…the party of the first part is offering an affirmative response to the terms and conditions that the party of the second part has put forth in this venture."

"Thank you, darling, you've just made me the happiest party of the second part that ever lived!" his grin lit his face now and he slid the ring onto her hand. It didn't escape his notice that she no longer wore her wedding ring set from Neville, and he was pleased that even though she had thought he was about to end their relationship, that she had still removed her rings. This told AJ that she was truly ready to move on with her life.

He stood and drew her into his arms for a tender kiss before suggesting, "I think we should finish dinner before I show you the gift my daughter sent to you and I ask you the other question I have for you this evening."

Smiling up into his grinning face, Porter replied, "I am learning to trust you on things like this, so if you think that is best then let's eat now."

Dinner was completed with much handholding and many long slow sensuous glances. When they were finally finished, AJ told her that she would find the gift from Francesca in his room. He explained that he would clear away dinner while she went to find it. "You do remember which room is mine, don't you, darling?" he asked with a loving look.

"Yes, I do," she answered and then added, "But how will I know what is the gift she sent?"

"I'm pretty sure you'll be able to figure it out, but if you need a hint, it's hanging on the back of the closet door," he informed her and began to clear the table.

Intrigued, Porter walked into AJ's bedroom and gasped. There on the back of his closet door hung a tea length gown of ivory lace, matching shoes sat on the floor beneath the dress and on AJ's dresser was a small hat that would compliment the outfit. Carrying the gown carefully in her arms she found AJ waiting for her in the living room. "What does this mean, AJ?" she questioned softly.

To be continued….


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Taking a double ring box from his jacket pocket, he showed her two matching wedding bands and said, "It means that I hope you will help me start the New Year off right as my wife. Porter, darling, will you marry me tonight at midnight?"

The dress fell from her suddenly lifeless fingers, and she stammered, "AJ, so soon? Are you sure?"

"Positive, my love. Everything's in place, all you have to do is say 'yes' and we can start the New Year out right. The rest of our lives could start tonight."

"What do you mean, 'everything is in place'?" she questioned as she bent to pick up the dress.

"Chaplain Turner is waiting for my call to come over and as you can see Francesca sent you something to wear. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, just what I would have chosen for myself, and exactly my size. How did she know?"

"I described you to her in detail. I told her how lovely and elegant you are, and she designed a dress from what I said."

"But you were only gone for four days! How could she possibly have done that in such a short time?"

"I don't know. She does it for a living is all I can tell you." Walking over to Porter and taking the dress from her hands, he laid it over the couch and then took her hands in his, he said, "You still haven't answered my question."

"This is all so sudden, AJ."

"Do you want to wait? Do you believe in long engagements?"

Looking up at him with a twinkle in her eye, he could almost see the young girl she used to be. "It's funny you should ask that. Neville and I were engaged less than two weeks when we married, much to our mothers' consternation. And although I have known you longer than I did him, that would mean that this engagement would be even shorter."

"So does that mean you do want to wait?" he asked, having a hard time keeping his disappointment from showing.

"No, darling, it doesn't. I will marry you tonight."

With a pleased smile, AJ took her in his arms and sealed her promise with a kiss. When they parted, Porter smiled and said, "Why don't you call the chaplain while I go and tell Harrison to go home?"

"Sounds like a plan, my love. Would you like to call Clay and Sarah to join us?"

Knowing the history between AJ and her son, she smiled and suggested, "Why don't you do that while I shower and dress, my darling?"

Returning her grin, he replied, "If you're sure, my love."

"Oh, I am."

They parted to their individual chores and met in the living room again as AJ got off the phone to Chaplain Turner and Porter came back inside from talking to Harrison. After sharing a few tender kisses, they once again parted to their tasks.

With a large grin, AJ picked up the phone and dialed Webb's number. He waited for Clay to come on the line and was pleased when it was him and not Sarah that answered the phone. "Good evening, We…Clay. How are you and your family this fine evening?"

"Chegwidden? Are you drunk?" Clay growled at AJ's happy tone.

"On life, maybe. How do you feel about weddings?"

"So you asked her again?"

"Yes," was all AJ would answer.

"And she said 'yes' this time?" Webb wanted to know.

"Well I can tell you that I am very glad that your mother is not into baseball," AJ chuckled.

"What the HELL is that supposed to mean?"

"Instead of 'three strikes, you're out' she must believe in 'third times a charm'!"

"So how much time do I have to get used to the idea of you for a stepfather?" Clay demanded.

"That is what I was calling about. You only have a few hours. We are going to be married here at the house tonight at midnight. Porter and I would like it if you and Sarah would come."

"Tonight? Midnight? That is less than three hours away! How the hell can you arrange a wedding that fast?"

"Why don't you come and find out?" AJ suggested.

To be continued….


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After ending his call with his future stepson, AJ headed into his room to find that Porter was still in the shower. Stripping off his suit and laying it on the bed so it wouldn't get wrinkled, he strode naked into the bathroom and joined her. Her gasp of surprise turned to one of delight when he took her in his arms.

"AJ, what are you doing?"

"Well if you have to ask that, I must not be doing it right!" he teased as he nuzzled her neck.

"But we have people coming over!" she halfheartedly protested.

"And it is a forty-five minute drive on the best of occasions. With all the people out celebrating the holiday tonight and giving everyone time to get ready, there is at least an hour before anyone gets here," he responded with a smile.

"An hour, huh? Well what are we wasting time with talking for?" she giggled like a young girl.

"Have I told you lately that I love you, Porter Webb?"

"Ummm," she sighed as he kissed his way down her neck to take one of her nipples into his mouth. "Not in the last few minutes anyway. I can hardly believe that in a few short hours I will be Porter Chegwidden."

"You don't have to take my name unless you want to, my darling," he assured her.

"I want to, my black knight, I want to!"

Those were the last words either of them spoke with the exception of a few murmured words of passion as AJ made love to her in the shower. They took turns drying each other off and this aroused their passions anew. AJ swept her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Seeing their wedding clothes laid out on the bed he grinned and suggested that they would have to take the time to move them, or to adjourn to the guestroom!

"But what if Clay and Sarah want to spend the night after the wedding?" she laughed.

"On our wedding night?"

"Well it is a long drive and they will have the baby with them…" Porter hesitated.

"I guess then we should clear off our bed, darling," AJ put her down and they made quick work of that job.

When the bed was cleared and the covers turned back, AJ looked at his wife-to-be and said, "You know, it never ceases to amaze me just how beautiful you are!"

"Oh, my darling you are too good to me," she said caressing his chest.

"I'm so glad that I finally convinced you to marry me."

"So am I, my dear," she sighed.

Gently taking both of her breasts in to his large hands he caressed them as he placed teasing quick kisses on her nipples.

Tenderly rubbing the back of his neck she moaned in passion and said, "Oh, AJ the things you do to me."

"And I plan on doing a whole lot more before the night is over because soon you will be my beautiful bride."

"I am looking forward to that moment as you will then be my husband."

"Since that will make me Clayton's step-daddy, do you think we should suggest to him that I adopt him?"

"AJ Chegwidden, you know good and well that will set Clayton off on a tempter tantrum the likes of which you've never seen."

"That was my point, darling," AJ chuckled, as he placed kissed down her stomach as he ended at her belly button.

"You just might be the one to get his nose broken this time and I don't want to be playing referee on my wedding night," she gasped as his kisses reached her mound.

"I will try to behave myself, darling," he said as he gently parted her thighs as he began a relentless attack on her clit.

"Mmmmm, AJ, my darling, you make every nerve in my body quiver," Porter said as she shuttered in delight.

Knowing that she was close to coming AJ rose up on the bed to kneel between her thighs and lifting her legs up on his shoulders he entered her in one swift sure stroke. Her breath was taken away at the fullness and size of this man. His impressive love making talents non-withstanding Porter could hardly believe how truly wonderful he was and how lucky she was to have him love her. As they tumbled over the edge of passion calling out each other's names, AJ twisted to his side so he wouldn't be too heavy on top of her. Tenderly holding her in his arms he said, "Much as I hate to bring this up we should be getting dressed soon so our guests do not find us here in bed together."

To be continued….


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"I know you're right, but I so hate to leave your arms, my love," Porter told him as she snuggled closer.

AJ chuckled and replied, "We have the rest of our lives ahead of us, but I doubt Chaplain Turner would be willing to perform the ceremony with us here in bed naked."

"Well, I didn't really think that Chaplain Turner would have to get into bed with us…naked or not…" giggled Porter.

Nearly falling out of bed because he was laughing so hard, AJ could barely breathe.

At the crucial part of the ceremony, Chaplain Turner turned to Clay and asked, "Does the best man have the rings?"

Flushing, Clay responded, "No!"

"Yes the best man does have the rings…" AJ reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box as Porter tried to suppress a grin at the look on her son's face. Even Sarah had to hide a grin at that remark.

Chaplain Turner pronounced them husband and wife, and asked them to kiss. They all drank a toast to the newlyweds and the New Year, and the chaplain took his leave. As the cold air blew into the room from the front door opening, Matthew, who was sleeping in his carrier, woke up.

Sarah walked over to him and lifted him out, going over to AJ, she said, "Matthew, I'd like to introduce you to your new grandfather, AJ."

Grinning, AJ took the baby from her arms, and said, "Well, for me to truly feel like this little guy's grandpa we should do what Porter and I were discussing earlier."

Looking between AJ and Porter, Sarah wondered what was going on, but responded, "Well, whatever it is, I am all for it if it will bring us all closer as a family.

"AJ, I don't think this is the best time to bring that up. Remember, I told I didn't want to be a referee on my wedding night."

"Oh, now I just have to know what this is!" Sarah chuckled.

"Mother, if you are implying that what EVER this is, will cause a fight, then it might be best NOT to bring it up. I would hate to put your new husband in the hospital on your wedding night."

"Like you could, Webb!" AJ taunted. "Now I'm not sure that I WANT to adopt you!"

Porter just shook her head and moved out of the way, she knew that things were about to hit the fan. Taking Sarah by the arm she pulled her out of harms way too.

Stuttering with rage, Clay shouted, "ADOPT ME?"

"We thought that Clayton Chegwidden would have a nice ring to it…." AJ continued to goad him.

Turning purple, Clay was about to loose consciousness from the fury he was feeling. Then to add fuel to the fire, he heard his wife say, "Well, I think that Sarah Chegwidden has a nice ring to it too!" She started giggling at the look on her husband's face, which started Porter to doing the same.

"WELL I DON'T!" Clay informed her so loudly that he started the baby crying.

Upset now with her son for his nasty reactions to what was just simple teasing she admonished him, "Clayton Neville Webb! I am ashamed of you for your behavior!"

Hanging his head in shame, Clay backed down and said, "I am sorry, Mother. I hope that you'll all forgive me."

Trying to change the subject, Porter turned to Sarah and asked, "Would the three of you like to spend the night here since it's so late and you have the baby?"

"No, Mother. We wouldn't want to intrude on your…wedding night…I mean with us in the room right next door…" Clay trailed off with a flush on his cheeks.

Unable to help herself from adding to the drama of the night, Sarah said, "But they were in the room next door to us on our wedding night and we didn't hear a thing, Clay!"

"THEY WERE WHAT?" Clay demanded. Then he turned on Sarah and snarled, "You've known they were sleeping together all this time?"

"Oh Clay, darling, I don't really think that they were doing much sleeping!"

"No, we weren't," Porter replied, grinning at AJ she asked, "Were we, darling?"

"A gentleman never tells!" was all AJ would say.

The End


End file.
